


Diabolical Sweetness

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, I Thank Atlus and A-1 For More Black Mask, It's Black Mask Time, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot / Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: The Black Mask makes Akira wait...





	Diabolical Sweetness

Akira let out a ragged moan, the jolt of pleasure torturing his body for the enth time.

Goro had bound his wrists above his head and both his ankles tied to the bedposts, but those were the least of his problems. The mouth gag and blindfold intensified his arousal up a few notches but the unpredictable rhythms of the vibrating plug jammed in his ass and the triple-strapped cock ring choking his erection was enough to make him scream. The way the plug pressed against his sweet spot was relentless, but lacked the right intensity and pace to let him revel in the sensations. If it wasn’t too much, it was too little and there was no relief.

God knows where Goro had gone and when he’ll decide to come back. Akira tugged at his bonds, trying to call out to him, to make a sound despite the gag muffling his screams.

The plug began to jerk viciously again, and he thrust his hips up into nothing as a violent rush of his intended orgasm was stopped by the cock ring. Akira sobbed as he thrashed and clenched, trying to get away from the plug’s torturous tremors but couldn’t. His cock throbbed, leaking and dripping precum and the cold, open air against his skin felt painfully raw. He could only clench his teeth and endure.

When the vibrations passed and slowed, Akira tried to tune out, breathing in deep, thinking of nothing else but the count of his breath and Goro seeing him in his return, praising him for his calm…

It was this kind of cyclical mindset that broke his concentration so often whenever the plug suddenly kicked up in intensity. He was caught in the moment again, and the merciless toy shook and nudged into the sweetest places inside and he could only writhe, and scream, and cry. He whined at every breath, crying Goro’s name despite the gag in the way. God, how long has it passed since he had trussed him up and left to go hunting? Minutes? Hours?

The plug switched from the sudden high to a low buzz, leaving him in hopeless anticipation for the next pattern of vibrations. Though, in the end he gave up trying. No matter how ready he believed he was for taking one onslaught to the next, he couldn’t help tugging at his bonds and bucking his hips for the absent relief. His saliva dripped messily all over the pillow and tears soaked through the blindfold.

He must’ve looked unsightly.

“Oh pet, you’ve made quite a mess.”

Akira tensed against the cold press of a claw and knuckle caressing his cheek. He had been preoccupied in self-pity for so long that he hadn’t noticed the dip of another weight in the bed. Akira mewled a reply, desperately aching for Goro’s solid touch and hearing his voice again.

“Did you miss me? Of course…” Goro situated himself in between his legs, and Akira felt a bit of reprieve having the familiar coldness of him hovering above his skin. Claws reached for the clasp of his gag, and the relief of having the device pulled out of his mouth was almost euphoric. He flexed his tongue and jaw, smoothing out what bit of soreness he could.

“How’s my little pet?” Goro sang. “Did I make you wait?”

Akira swallowed. “G-good. Please…”

“Oh pet,” Goro tilted his head and grinned. “I was about to tell you to clean your own mess, but I think your situation is partly my responsibility.”

Akira whined as he felt Goro leave. But delicious, wet heat suddenly engulfed the head of his cock, making him let out an unrestrained scream. He thrashed in protest but claws were already pinning his hips down, and feeling the two sharp edges of Goro’s mask and gorget just hovering a hair’s breadth above his crotch was enough to make him stop moving. The plug unhelpfully intensified in pulses, and Goro’s tongue lovingly teased his head.

“N-no please…!” Akira breathlessly wailed, feeling Goro’s lips and tongue bob up and down his length in a leisurely pace. “I can’t…! I can’t come!”

Goro popped off his length, pouting up at him. “You can’t? But I want you to.”

“Take the plug off!” Akira blurted. “Please!”

“Hm, what an excellent idea.”

Goro switched off the vibrating plug and eased it out of him. Even then, it was hardly any relief because now Akira felt sorely empty. But before he could even voice his complaint, another hard length was filling him in— slicker, warmer, and just as merciless as Goro pressed himself inside. Akira moaned, unable to stop himself from clenching against the fullness pressing into his core. His spine arched, the lust coursing through his blood in a maddening rush. The clashing heat of Goro’s body and the coldness of the shadow covering him was scalding against his skin and left him breathless and dizzy. A lopsided grin graced Goro’s lips as he rolled his hips and groaned, laughing softly as he grinded against Akira’s spot. “I’ve been waiting for this all night!”

“Please! Goro!” Akira tugged at his restraints. “Fuck! Aahhh!”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Goro drawled and snapped his hips in a brutal thrust. Akira could only tug at his bonds and take the brutal pace. “Please! Let me see!” He tried to buck his hips up, chasing any semblance of friction for his throbbing dick. Goro laughed and closed his claws around his length and teased the leaking head with his thumb. Akira squealed from the cold touch and sobbed pathetically.

“I suppose you deserve that much, pet.”

The blindfold was pulled off and Akira waited for his vision to adjust.

If he didn’t know better he’d think there was a monster perched on the bed but no, it was Goro in his black mask with eyes glowing red like a malevolent shadow. His regalia blended and displayed his figure within the darkness and exuded a chill that raised goosebumps all over his flesh. Claws tipped his fingers, and the feathers of his torn cloak made him look larger than he seemed. Akira couldn’t help shivering from arousal by the way Goro leered and used his body. “Good pets deserve their reward.” He finally said. “What else does my darling pet want?”

“Kiss me! Please!” Akira whimpered. “Kiss me!”

Goro seemed taken a back, but amusement was still apparent in his lips. “Is that all? Don’t you want to come?”

“Kiss! Please!” Akira shook his head. “Kiss me first!”

Goro giggled. “You’re so sweet. Just for that, I’ll let your hands free.”

“Please…” Akira hiccupped and patiently kept still as Goro plucked and pulled at the silky strips holding his wrists bound. As soon as he was done with both bonds, Akira lunged at him in a hungry embrace, wrapping his arms around him, grabbing at whatever he could of him in his reach. Goro angled his head away to keep Akira from spearing himself with the mask in his desperation to touch him.

Just the sentiment of Akira needing his touch no matter what mask he wore granted blooming joy and twisted arousal both.

Without warning, he undid one of the cock ring’s straps.

“Not yet!” Akira yelped in panic. “Kiss me!”

Goro was tempted to give him what he sorely wanted, but the need to draw the scene out won over the equal hunger clawing at the pit of his stomach. “I’ll let you have it when I think you’ve earned it.” He said through gritted teeth. “Lay down and wait.”

Akira whined and he snarled in response. He pressed his claws down on Akira’s chest, pinning him back down out of reach.

“Please, Goro!”

“Down.” He growled. “Or I’ll tie you up and leave.”

Akira squirmed and obeyed, tugging at the sheets instead as he watched him in baited breath. The pitiful sight of him urged Goro to keep dragging the suspense. He pulled out, finding humor from Akira’s distressed cries as he left him empty again. “I love you looking like this,” He straddled his hips, reveling from the sight of him beneath, wanting and needing all of him. “So needy for me. I keep you from having an orgasm for hours, yet you ask me for a kiss. Either you’re this pure of heart or just a skilled manipulator.”

“Please kiss me.” Akira began to cry.

"Fine." Goro sighed and took off his mask and helm, the armor’s pieces easily giving way to his hands. He loosened another strap and Akira had stopped himself in time on keeping his hands to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip and doing his best to stamp down the urge to beg and rut. Against his own better judgement, Goro leaned down for a kiss and pressed his entire body against him. Akira shuddered, reciprocating tearfully, finding his relief through the feel and warmth of Goro’s lips and tongue. Goro couldn’t resist rolling his hips and frotting his dick against Akira’s own, and relishing the distressed whines that interrupted Akira’s soft, heady pleasure. “Noooo…!”

“Hold on to me now.” Goro muttered against his mouth and quickly unclasped the last band of the cock ring. He pulled at his hair before he could react, lunging forward to cover his lips with his own and wrapped both of their dicks in his claws. The momentary shock in Akira’s expression flitted from panic to euphoria in seconds as the sensations began to sink in. He pulled him in a desperate embrace as he writhed, come spurting in between their bellies in violent pulses from the hours of withheld pleasure now crashing down on him in a mind-numbing, white hot wave. Goro held him still as he kissed and swallowed the other’s cries, rubbing against Akira’s twitching length as come spilled in his claws and eased his thrusts. Akira’s rutted erratically as he continued to come, pleasure blanketing his mind and the uneven pulses of his orgasm making him shake. Goro pulled his mouth away to regain his breath and chased his own release, every desperate buck of his hips rocking Akira in turn, the continuous friction of his skin hurting the other by oversensitivity but Goro was too seized with need to care.

Akira held on to him, grinding against him despite the pain. “Come…! Please, Goro!”

Goro shoved his mouth against his, rough, frantic and desperate. A few thrusts later, his orgasm followed and a guttural sound growled through his throat as waves of his orgasm coursed through him and finally granted him his satisfaction. He pulled away as soon as he could to let Akira breathe.“Are you alright? That looked intense.”

Akira couldn't reply, being a flushed and breathless mess. He sucked in lungfuls of breath and Goro couldn’t help feeling concerned first and foremost just from the way he continued to shudder. He loosened the bonds keeping his legs spread and allowed him to lie comfortably. The high from his orgasm was starting to crash down into sulky remorse when he accidentally focused on the numerous, heavy streaks of come spilled all over Akira’s belly and on his regalia.

And worse, there was a low heat and hunger trying to stir in his gut just from the sight alone. He shook his thoughts out as he looked into Akira’s fluttering eyes. “Are you hurt anywhere? Don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“M…okay…” Akira mumbled. “…Love you…”

“Akira?”

“I love you…” Akira reached for him with a heady smile. “I love you… I love you…”

“You’re not okay, are you?”

Akira passed out and Goro was left to panic.

* * *

Akira awoke, rolled up and secured in a layer of a fluffy blanket and a duvet. Goro sat at a distance beside him, hugging his knees and clearly sulking. Akira only huffed with a smile and rolled himself across the short space until he was able to bonk his head at Goro’s hip. “Meow.”

“Fuck! God, I thought I killed you again for sure.” Goro shook out of his brooding and timidly felt Akira’s forehead and pulse by his neck. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I died and went to heaven for real.” Akira smirked. “Amazing, duh.”

Goro rolled his eyes and his shoulders dropped in dismay. “I knew it! Every time you get delirious you tend to babble some nonsense.”

“What? What did I say?”

Goro blushed up to his ears and covered Akira’s face with his palm. “Just go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Akira nudged at his hand and pecked a small kiss on one of his claws. “I love you.”

Goro shuddered, knowing it was still true. His words alone sending encompassing warmth in his heart that now meshed together with the cold shadow that wrapped his skin in security and belonging.

“Yes. That’s about right.”

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> The Black Mask outfit is sexy. I refuse to accept any criticism.


End file.
